Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 10$ and $c = 10$. $9$ $d$ $^2 + 6$ $c$ $ + 9$
Answer: Substitute $10$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(10)}^2 + 6{(10)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(100) + 6{(10)} + 9 $ $ = 900 + 60 + 9 $ $ = 969$